Prince Vegeta's First Massage
by Ayuri Chamui
Summary: After a tiring sparring with Goku, the Saiyan Prince decides to get a Massage. Does he get more?


"What a day! Man, I think you're getting better every time, dad!" – exclaimed young Gohan.

"You think so? I don't know Gohan. Vegeta was tough on me today. What do you think, man?" – Goku turns his attention over to the sweaty Saiyan.

"What on earth are you two babbling about?" – Vegeta asked, landing in their presence. His question was loaded with breaths. It was apparent that the sparring took more out of _him_ then needed. They were standing on the other side of the river, opposite of Goku's house. It was noticeable that Vegeta was wore out more that Goku.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" – Gohan timorously asked.

"Of course I am! We've just been sparring for the last twelve hours!" – he retorted, still breathing heavily.

"But still, Vegeta, man, you sound wore out! Why not go and get a massage? That's what I do. Well, not every day, but sometimes…they help you out a lot. You get all the 'toxins' out and you feel a lot better." – Goku tried to explain.

"Will it hurt?" – Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not really. You might not be used to it, so the first time might be a little uncomfortable. But, you'll like it. Let me rush home and I'll get you the address of the lady I go to." – with that, he and Gohan headed for the house; with Vegeta in their follow.

_(Three Hours Later…)_

"Welcome to the 'Happy Hands of Heaven'. It's nice to see you're chosen us, Mr…?" – a cherry-faced girl greeted him at the front desk. He didn't respond or acknowledge her. He was a little irritated, because he'd flown all around Southwest City for almost 45 minutes looking for the address Goku gave him. He really didn't want to go, figuring that he could spend longer than usual in the hot tub. However, Goku insisted that he go and try it out. He gave him the address and directions, but the place he found was ran by men _(dressed in woman's clothing)_, and Vegeta didn't agree with that at all _(claiming in not wanting to let a man rub his body with oil)_. So he flew elsewhere; and spotting this place from the air _(it had neon lights of girls in heels)_, he decided to try it out.

'What harm could it be? It'll be just some small girls rubbing on me. It can't be all that bad. It might be relaxing after all!' – he thought upon landing. As of right then a woman of his height met him at the desk. Vegeta wasn't paying attention to her, for he was looking at the décor. There was not only a fish tank in the corner, but this weird sounding music coming over the intercom system. He also noticed the lighting was dim and heavy curtains lay over the windows.

'Smells funny in here too.' – he noted. "It's Vegeta. And I'm here to get something called a 'full-body massage'. My 'friend' suggested it. So what do I do?" – he asked, sounding a little fussy.

"Vegeta-sama? Ok! Well, let's see who's not so busy and can take a new client. Please be patient and I'll send someone right up to come get you." – and she turned and was gone behind a curtain. She returned to her desk within a few minutes; however she didn't acknowledge him the slightest, but continued with her duties. He felt a presence was coming up behind him…

"Vegeta-sama?" – a woman addressed him in a very prominent feminine voice.

"Yes!" – Vegeta replied way too quickly, turning around.

'Goodness! Where on earth did she come from?' – his mind questioned. He was trying to reason as to why her beauty didn't match the surroundings. He stood there staring at her. Not only did her height compliment his, but her hair was almost to her knees! Her skin was as creamy as new-woven silk and her hazel eyes carried a heavy sensuality to them that gave him a slight bodily shiver. She was wearing a workout leotard, and had bangle earrings. He was struck by the fullness of her lips, the depth of her dimples as she spoke…

"Hi! My name is Olive-chan, nice to meet you. I'll be your therapist today. Please follow me." – she quickly pumped his hand and headed for the left of the building. He followed, however his attention was on the fact that her backside filled her pants completely. She led him down a long carpeted hallway to a room, at the right, almost at the end. She gestured for him to enter. It was nothing like the front. He then turned his attention off her. The ceiling housed a fan. There was glitter on the ceiling and small window with maroon sheer curtains. The floor had celery colored carpet, but the massage table was placed on top of a cream-colored shaggy rug. The walls were painted a heavy olive color, with cream trim and there was a chair-rail border of palm trees. The opposite corner had a sink and counter space, where there was a CD player and 'massage toys'.

"What are those for? You're not using them are you?" – Vegeta's voice held a hint of alarm.

"Not today. You do want a one hour full body massage, right?" – she questioned.

"Uhh, umm….yeah. Whatever you do is fine." – he stammered.

"Ok, then. Undress, and get under the covers, face down. I'll knock before I enter back in." – she tenderly commanded and was out the door.

"Ok, Vegeta-sama. It's time to relax! We'll first of all turn on some music." – she started. From what he could see through the face cradle, he noticed that she didn't have on any shoes. She made her way over to the counter, and clicked on some music. It sounded like Japanese stringed music with waterfall sounds in the back. Vegeta smiled; he liked it.

"Now, I want you to start taking deep breaths, as if you're falling to sleep. This will help put oxygen in your muscles, in order for you to get a deeper effect. It will also help you calm down if there is anything uncomfortable. You will also have a higher point of relaxation as well." – she was explaining. Vegeta found this all reassuring, for Olive seemed to know what she was talking about.

'That idiot Kakarot didn't have such a bad idea after all. I think I'm gonna enjoy this. Hah, hah! I might come back!' – he mentally mused, and began breathing. She started by folding the sheet and tucking them neatly around his hips; also making a very light finger stroke coming up his back. He released a slight moan. She then proceeded to apply a coat of warm oil on his back. It was a little too warm to Vegeta at first, but he quickly responded positively. She then began to stroke his back using several Swedish techniques; which also elicited a guttural moan from the Saiyan-Prince. Turning her attention over to his left side, she took her elbow and produced a deeper stroke from his hip to shoulder and vise versa. Once completed on the opposite side, she proceeded to do some deeper work. Vegeta found most of it was very relaxing, moaning all the while.

"You needed this didn't you? It seems your muscles are thirsty for my touch." – Olive stated, breathing heavily. It was taking a lot out of her little body to provide the Prince with adequate pressure. All he could do in a reply was a profound guttural moan, followed by a slight bodily shiver.

'His muscles are almost too dense for me to penetrate! What on earth is this man doing to get muscles this big? He has a nice body for his size too…' – she mused but continued working. Once she finished with deeper work to his sacral muscles, she moved up back to his neck. Her hands began exploring his hair.

'His hair is way too thick for him to be human…a Saiyan…he must be a Saiyan. Vegeta! Yes, that name is quite familiar…' – she thought. She stood there, making her way up to the top of his head, facing his rear. She conducted a few Swedish strokes down and up his back, his hair brushing against her tummy. This too produced more moans and snorts from the Saiyan-Prince.

"Oh…now come on!" – her whisper was a little over a hoarse. He had drooled on her feet!

"Ok, now it's time to move down to the lower half." – she stated, covering him back up and moving toward his buttocks.

"Umm...humph…" – was all the mighty Saiyan could get out. Gently, she placed her hands on the small of his back, and began rocking him with light contact. She had to fight the desire to go further down. However, to curve her curiosity, she applied gentle pressure to his buttocks with her forearm, one following the other. They were as defined as the rest of his body. This caused her to sweat just a little…ok, a lot. However, calmly she worked her way to his legs, one and then the other.

'No hair. He has absolutely no hair at all on his legs. The muscles are like granite. It's more than a notion to get them to relax the way they should. I can tell he's never had this done. Heh, he'd be angry to find out his fellow comrade, Piccolo, comes in here weekly. But, thank goodness, he's in Cherri's hands. I think I have the better deal to have the tiny Z-Warrior. I bet he's on great terms with San-Goku! Oh, to get my hands on his body!' – her emotions gave her mind an unnecessary whirl.

Throughout most of the massage to his posterior legs, Vegeta had fallen asleep. He was still sleep when Olive made her way back up to his shoulders; however she noticed he'd stopped drooling. Still, he'd made a nice little pond under the face cradle. Avoiding that, she tenderly shook him, trying to waken him. It was time for her to work on his anterior muscles…

"Vegeta-sama? Hello? Wakey, wakey!" – she gently exclaimed.

"It isn't over, is it? Already?" – his deep, resonate voice was very lethargic.

"No. We're halfway there. Do you mind turning over, so as I can massage your anterior muscles? Please, it will not take long." – she stated. However, before she could finish her sentence, he had begun to float in the air, raising the sheets with him. He then proceeds to flip himself over in mid air. She couldn't believe that he was completely undressed. All throughout the massage, she never too note of the fact that he was naked. But, in turning, she was sour that she didn't get a look at the 'jewels'.

With that step complete, she began to work on his anterior legs. Once getting to the second one, she took careful note that he'd possessed a small 'tent'…well, it was actually large for a man of his height. Through the covers, she could tell he'd become slightly aroused. His constant groans gave evidence that her conclusions were positive. She forced her mind to concentrate…

'Concentrate…concentrate…concentrate! I know that men usually do this on the first one; not being used to getting a complete relaxation of all the body's muscles. But, why come I can't stop feeling so…? Crap! I can not believe he has only one child! That woman he's married to must be insane. Goodness! His voice is dynamic, his muscles are unbelievable and his…well, I'll just leave that alone!' – she'd stopped and just stood there staring. She figured she'd better do something or else he'd notice she had quit. Too late!

"Why did you stop? Is there a reason why you stopped?" – he finally questioned, coming out of his languid state. It was good though that he didn't open his eyes to see her horror stricken face.

"No real reason…it's just that I can tell you've never had a massage before." – she hurriedly replied, replacing her hand back to his leg. She proceeds to conduct her finishing strokes.

"Oh? And why's that?" – he questioned, rising his head up from his pillow. His dark brown, almost black eyes, focused on her. His eyes showed he was definitely relaxed, however his attention showed that he had a keen interest in her answer to his question.

"Well, your muscles _were very much_ contracted. They…they are quite defined, yes, but um…umm, very tight. It's taken more of my strength to get them to relax…along with you." – she stammered more than she should have, but couldn't help it.

"Yes…I see. You've done a wonderful job. Take your time in finishing. I trust you know what you're doing in pleasing me." – he stated, staring right into her pupils. He'd also managed to take a hold of her hand and give it a tender squeeze. He then became silent once again, lying back down.

"Ok, now…not the feet!" – his voice boomed, with a heavy message of a giggle.

"Oh…they're ticklish, are they?" – she questioned, jokingly, but she didn't stop. She continued to tickle his right foot some more…the pleasure was great indeed in seeing this potently powerful Saiyan wiggle under her touch. She loved her affect on him!

"Yes…they are very…hee heh! Ticklish!" – he burst out in laugher. She immediately stopped, feeling this slight electric shock! As he rose up to stop her, his excitement released his ki; resulting in a golden mane. With his eyes focused on her, she was surprised to see two deep emerald eyes. They had lost their charcoal color. His laugh gradually calmed down as he looked her in the face. Her look of total shock caused him to furrow his brow.

"Hey, don't fear me. I'm Vegeta, Mighty Prince of the Saiyans…and well, sometimes I can't help it. Whenever I get excited, I flare. If it bothers you I can…" – he paused. She was smiling.

"Please, don't. It's ok. I like it…it's more like what you should be…I mean…" – she stammered.

"Come here." – he 'ordered'…warmly. Though reluctant, she willingly obeyed. She didn't know what to expect. She's never offered or had been asked for any 'extras' additional to a massage. She was hoping he wasn't going to ask, because she didn't know how he would act once she told him 'no'.

"Yes?" – she timidly asked, walking up to his right side. He didn't reply, but tenderly placed his hand on her cheek. The electric could be felt on her cheek; his hand very warm to the touch. Slowly, he began stroking her, and at the same time placing his fingers on the back of her neck. His peering into her eyes was hypnotic. She couldn't resist. He started pulling her toward his lips. They locked lips with a deep passionate grip. She felt as if she was losing control of her mind! The electricity from his tongue mingled with the softness of her inner cheeks. This was something she'd never experienced. As if tipping a sake bottle, he pulled back from her. She stole a glimpse of his 'package', and her eyes widened. He took note of her reaction and gave her a slight smirk…however…

"Is this massage finished?" – he surprisingly asked.

"Umm….I…I…don't know." – stammering in speech, she managed to glance the clock. It was already ten minutes passed the specified hour. She didn't say anything, just turned her attention back to Vegeta. "I need to work on your neck, if you don't mind. Then that will be it."

"Ok. Get to it then, girl." – he replied, still somewhat lethargic, laying back down.

"So how was the massage Vegeta-sama?" – the girl at the front desk asked as he come back up front. Again, Vegeta didn't pointedly reply; he just seemed to ignore her all together. As if to break the awkward silence, Olive showed up. Vegeta and she locked eyes for a split second, both smiling.

"I'd like to request another massage as soon as she has an opening for me." – he finally turned his attention on the girl at the desk.

"Sure. When do you think you'll be at work, Olive?" – she asked.

"Umm…not anytime soon. How about a house call, Vegeta-sama?" – Olive asked the Prince.

"You can do that?" – he asked, surprisingly.

"Sure…but I don't work too late." – she stated, smirking herself. However…

"How about you call me? Here's my card. Just call me when you need me. How's that?" – she asked, handing him a business card. He made sure his hand touched hers as he took it.

"That would be great. Do you have anyone else today?" – he asked in a concerned voice. The girl behind the desk looked at them in utter shock.

"Heh, hee…no! I'm afraid, I haven't the energy." – Olive replied.

"I wonder why…" – Vegeta stated with a smirk. "Well, don't worry about me. I'm way passed satisfied and relaxed. I'll definitely be calling you. You all have a good day and…Olive, take care of yourself, you hear me girl?"

She only nodded, and he was out the door. Pushing off gently from the ground he gives her one last look; they both acknowledge each other with a warm smile. As he makes his way back home, he thinks…

'If I'd known massages were like that, I'd never married Bulma!'


End file.
